


the beach

by orphan_account



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, I tried ok, based on the roommate au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:15:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27844330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: after it's all over, luz and amity go to the beach.this is a fic based on the lumity roomates au by uniqueusernamegenratoru can find it here
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Kudos: 21





	the beach

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [learning how to be (with you by my side)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25975495) by [uniqueusernamegenerator](https://archiveofourown.org/users/uniqueusernamegenerator/pseuds/uniqueusernamegenerator). 



It's been a little while since Luz and Amity finished college and now they are spending the summer together. After they finally kissed last year Luz decided she wanted to spend some more time with Amity so that both of them could "bond" as girlfriends. Amity pretends she minds but she actually doesn't because it's Luz after all.

"Beach trip!" Luz yells shoving a whole surfboard in the car's trunk, Amity rolls her eyes but smiles at her dorky girlfriend and her beautiful voice. It's Luz after all and Luz is important to her in a way no other person is. The air's hot and it's the perfect weather for a vacation.

"Lets go to the car dork," says Amity after they're all packed and they do. They sit there for a bit just enjoying each others company before Amity starts the car. "So where is this place?"

"Hmmm," Luz looks at her phone's GPS. "Just start driving I'll direct you."

"If you say so," says Amity. Pretty soon though they are lost. "Luz! What happened to giving me directions?" She pulls over by the woods.

"Ugh I'm sorry," Luz says and turns away. Amity realizes something is wrong and puts a hand on her shoulder but Luz shrugs it off. This makes her really sad because Luz always is ok with support and love from Amity but this time she wont accept it which means something is really wrong. "Luz-"

"Nothings wrong" she says. There's pain on her face, though.

"I know there's something wrong, Luz. Please I can help you out if you just tell me"

"Ok," she breathes. "Tomorrow my mom's girlfriend Eda is going to try and get her sister caught by the police."

"I see," Amity says then hugs Luz. "I hope it'll go well until then let's make the best time we can of it."

Luz smiles. It's the best thing Amity's ever seen. Soon they aren't lost anymore.

They arrive at the beach and its not crowded. It's perfect :the blue waves and blue sky meeting the shore. "Yippee!" Luz shouts running down to the surf with the surfboard. Amity grins and follows.

They spend the day at the beach laughing and playing in the waves. Both of them enjoying each others company. Amity reflects how grateful she is to have met Luz, her girlfriend, her roommate and best friend.

_The end_

**Author's Note:**

> hey i hope u liked it  
> i wrote this cuz i was bored waiting for the update i hope the author makes a new chapter soon  
> i tried to stick with the writing style of the orginal but it was hard  
> might turn this into a series


End file.
